Thirteenth Legion
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Thirteenth Legion is a growing, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Thirteenth Legion work diligently to produce Iron and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Thirteenth Legion is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Thirteenth Legion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Thirteenth Legion allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Thirteenth Legion believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Thirteenth Legion will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Founding The Thirteenth Legion, officially known as Legio XIII Gemina, was a paramilitary group that took the name of the long-deceased Julius Caesar's famous legion in an attempt to gain legitimacy on the world state. Initially, the paramilitary force was disorganized, but soon a leader would emerge. The leader called himself Gaius Julius Caesar in honor of the historical legion's commander - completely discarding his old name to assume his new larger-than-life persona. When Roma was found wanting, Gaius Julius Caesar mustered his legion and marched on the city, overthrowing the previous government and installing himself as dictator. Thus, the Thirteenth Legion became custodians of the state, assuming command of all political and economic assets. The Thirteenth Legion, now firmly in control of Roma, intends to use the city as a power-base to reconstitute the Roman Empire of old, and bring it's light to the four corners of Planet Bob. Terran Empire Membership A day after Gaius Julius Caesar and his Thirteenth Legion had seized control of Roma, Yuurei of Exedore, Chancellor Prime of the Terran Empire, extended an invitation to join his alliance. Caesar immediately accepted as he understood the chaotic nature of Planet Bob, and well-knowing that the Thirteenth Legion could not control Roma and stand on its own. The following day, Caesar and his new state were granted admittance into the alliance, and liking what he saw, decided to dedicate the Thirteenth Legion's assets in assisting the Terran Empire in whatever way they could. Beginnings As a member-state within the Terran Empire, Caesar turned his attention to matters of state. As dictator, he reorganized Roma in order to better suit his needs - including but not limited to the reorganization of the military, marginalization and subversion of any democratic facets of state, and the creation of subservient ministries and offices that better serve him and the Terran Empire. As well, under the supervision of the alliance, Roma's economy began it's first stages of growth as it secured trades with allied nations and entered in international deals in the outsourcing of technology. While not the ideal situation Caesar wished Roma and his legion to be in, it was necessary to restore the glory of the Roman Empire and the perpetuate the glory of the Terran Empire. Government The government of Roma, reorganized by Caesar with his Thirteenth legion, can best be described as a benevolent dictatorship - a strange concept in an ever increasing violent world. The head of state rules with absolute power, but is expected to exercise that power for the well-being of the nation and it's citizens. While the state often phases in and phases out different facets of government to promote happiness and growth, the Thirteenth Legion maintains the dictatorship to preserve stability and Caesar's reign. Dictator Perpetuus As of 24 October 2011, Gaius Julius Caesar is the dictator perpetuus or dictator in perpetuity. Having been declared it unanimously by the Roman Senate after his march on Roma, he rules as he sees necessary, attempting to stay out of the lives of his fellow Romans as often as possible and only step in when an iron fist is required. So far it has been so, as Romans have been far more freedoms than they ever had under the Roman Senate. This libertarian attitude has fallen well with the people, accepting their new order with much stride. Many give praise to the Thirteenth Legion for changing their lives for the better, and have had no complaint since Caesar has assumed his title. Military The armed forces of the Thirteenth Legion have grown and changed largely since their days as a lightly armed paramilitary organization. In the time since Gaius Caesar's ascension as dictator perpetuus, the legion has become a proper military, accepting contracts for many different types of weapons, armor, aircraft, and naval classes. There military is small compared to the more larger nations on Planet Bob, but they emulate the strength and organization of the old Roman Legions, creating a mobile and effective fighting force to quickly subdue enemy combatants and causing maximum damage while sustaining minimum casualties. Category:Thirteenth Legion